


Close

by dirty_diana



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-14
Updated: 2004-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/pseuds/dirty_diana
Summary: Rome knows what Brian likes.





	Close

**Author's Note:**

> Basically one sentence stretched into five paragraphs, for a contrelamontre challenge but I don't know which one. One hour.

Brian likes to fuck. Rome has always known that, but it's been a while, and he'd forgotten just how much. He'd forgotten how quickly the right words in Brian's ear, or the right amount of pressure on his skin will make him turn off the TV, or put down the phone, and slide warm into Rome's arms.

Cause Brian likes to fuck, he likes to lock the door and do it on the floor, on the desk, on the bed. He likes to do it in the shower, steam coming off his skin and water pouring wet in his mouth.

And when they're out, they're by the water or in the bar talking shit with Suki and Tej, suddenly Brian will touch his hip and give him a smile, and Rome knows what that smile means. It means 'let's get out of here', and the minute they're alone Brian's hands will slip underneath his shirt, and Brian will start whispering dirty in Rome's ear. Because not only does Brian like to fuck, he likes to talk about fucking. He likes to tell Rome what's coming next, how he's going to make Rome moan and gasp for air, and he always makes good on his promises. He likes to tell Rome where to touch him, there, yes, there, harder, as Rome's fingers pinch his nipples.

Brian likes to pull over by the side of the road and pull down Rome's zipper and take his cock in his mouth. He likes to close down the garage in the middle of the afternoon and pull Rome into the backseat of somebody else's car. He likes it gentle and he likes it hard, he likes to be pushed up against the wall and bruised, while he laughs into Rome's ear. He likes to fuck and he likes to be fucked, he really likes to be fucked, flat on his stomach in Rome's bed, Rome's cock hot and hard inside him, moaning into the pillow. And Rome always means to tease him, means to make Brian work for it, but then Brian smiles at him, that "come fuck me" smile, and Rome changes his mind.

Brian likes to fuck, and if Rome's not around he'll go fuck somebody else. Rome doesn't pretend not to know that. He sees the looks that Brian gets, from women, men, everyone. He sees the looks that Brian gives back, a blue-eyed yes, and he gets angry sometimes but it doesn't help. The best thing to do is to stay where Brian can find him, and that way he'll be around when Brian knocks on his door in the middle of the night, half-drunk and horny, and Rome will pretend like he was asleep, like he wasn't waiting up. "Where you been?" he'll ask, and Brian will say "out", and then Brian will wrap himself around Rome and kiss him, sucking hard with a wet hot tongue, and Rome will have nothing else to do but let him in. Cause that's how it is. Brian likes to fuck.

~fin.


End file.
